


wolf puppy

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, puppy, tdp, wolf puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This was not what she had expected when she had opened the door to her and Callum’s private chambers.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	wolf puppy

This was not what she had expected when she had opened the door to her and Callum’s private chambers. Not at all.

Rayla had ended her shift in training the new recruits for the crownsguard together with Soren, her legs and arms were aching after all that running and sword practicing with the newbies, but it had been a fun day. Sadly, this extra long day had made her miss the royal dinner, so on her way home she had gone to the bakery, taking some jelly tarts. She had finished them all on her way to the royal towers, and was looking forward to a relaxing evening with her husband, just relaxing and maybe taking a bath together, before falling asleep.

So, imagine the elf’s surprise when a puppy ran towards her the moment she opened the door, happily barking as it ran around her, wagging it's tiny tail. It was a tiny puppy, with fluffy white and gray fur with some brown mixed in, a wolf, that Rayla knew what going to get huge once it was grown. And it seemed to already be extremely affectionate towards her.

“Callum, why’s there a wolf puppy in our chambers?”

Callum, who was sitting on the floor, looked up and gave her a smile.

“Oh, didn’t you know? Ellis and Ava got here today, they’re visiting and staying a week. You remember how Ava disappeared for a while a few months ago and they saw her getting close to that gray wolf before coming back home? Well, she just had a litter of 5 puppies, she gifted one to Soren and Claudia, one to Ezran, and one to us! Isn’t he adorable?”

Now when Rayla knew where the puppy was coming from, she could definitely see some of Ava’s characteristics, especially the brown fur mixed with the gray.

She nodded.

“Yeah, he  _ is  _ adorable. Does he have a name yet? Because I’ve got so many suggestions.”


End file.
